Eve Torres
) | birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Los Angeles, California | billed = Denver, Colorado | trainer = Dave Finlay Florida Championship Wrestling | debut = September 10, 2007 | released = January 14, 2013 |birth place = |retired = }}Eve Torres Gracie (born Eve Marie Torres) is an American actress, dancer, model, martial arts instructor, and former professional wrestler. Biography It’s not often you find a WWE Diva who has both trained at the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy and earned a degree in industrial and systems engineering. Beauty, brains and ability? Eve had it all. With her blend of versatile fighting skills and ring intelligence, Eve rose to the top of the division in a short time after winning the 2007 Diva Search. In 2010, she made history by becoming the first Diva Search winner to capture the Divas Championship when she shocked Maryse with a crafty reversal into an impressive bridge pin. Yep, all that flexibility training paid off. As a former dancer for the Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team, Eve was no stranger to the adrenaline of performing for thousands of onlookers. That background made her a natural to be featured on some of WWE’s largest pay-per-views like WrestleMania XXVI, Survivor Series 2011 and Royal Rumble 2011, where she triumphed in a Fatal 4-Way Match to claim her second Divas Championship. Eve was willing to use more than just her athletic abilities to get ahead. She showed this side when she admitted to toying with Zack Ryder’s heart to get her arms around John Cena in the early part of 2012. The ploy revealed her to be more conniving than WWE fans ever imagined, but it also proved that nothing would stop her from getting what she wants. After briefly filling the role of executive administrator to John Laurinaitis when Big Johnny stepped into the position of General Manager of Raw and SmackDown, Eve reasserted herself as WWE’s dominant female by defeating Layla for the Divas Title at Night of Champions. The beautiful competitor would rule the division until the 20th anniversary of Raw on Jan. 14, 2013. On that night, Eve lost her title to Kaitlyn, and then quit WWE in an emotional rage. - WWE.com Other media In August 2008, Torres, along with fellow WWE Divas Maria and Candice Michelle, appeared on an episode of Sunset Tan. On October 2, 2008, Torres and Maria appeared on a special episode of Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed. Torres appeared on the November 3, 2009 episode of Deal or No Deal with Maria and Dolph Ziggler. On July 1, 2012, Torres, Kelly, and Michelle McCool appeared on Extreme Weight Loss. In 2012, she was part of NBC's celebrity reality competition series called Stars Earn Stripes; she won the competition on September 3, earning over $100,000 for her charity, the United Service Organizations. On September 7, 2012, Torres appeared on G4's Attack of the Show for an interview. Torres, along with Maryse and Michelle McCool, appeared in the January 2009 issue of Muscle & Fitness magazine. On April 30, 2012, it was announced that Torres would be featured in the WWE Studios and Kare Production Project "Les reines du ring" (English: Queens of the Ring), alongside fellow wrestlers The Miz and CM Punk. In mid-2013, Torres filmed a role for the film The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power, which was released in 2015. She later earned a role in Matador as Reyna Flores, a journalist reporting on the leading character's career. The show was cancelled after a single season. In 2016, Torres appeared in the film Skiptrace as a Russian assassin. The same year, she appeared in an episode of the Supergirl television series as Maxima. Personal life Torres is trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and holds a purple belt from the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy based in Torrance, California. Torres also participates in kickboxing. She is a spokeswoman and head instructor for the Gracie Women Empowered self-defense program. Torres was the first female instructor for the academy. Torres met Rener Gracie when she attended the Gracie Academy for training. They married in April 2014. They have two sons, born September 2015 and August 2018. Torres and her sister-in-law Sage operate an event rental company named "inJOY The Party". Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE ** WWE Divas Championship (3 times) ** WWE Diva Search (2007) Category:WWE Alumni Category:2007 Debuts Category:2013 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Diva Search Contestants Category:Managers/Valets Category:Authority Figures Category:WWE Divas Champions